When Rose and Emmett Fight
by Stargirl888
Summary: When Rose and Emmet fight how does Rose deal with her anger? WARNING: Graphic Lemon and Femslash!Don't like it, don't read it.


**When Rose and Emmett Fight**

**Warning: Contains graphic lemons! Characters OOC! Contains Femslash**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM**

APOV

_I heard the door bag shut downstairs. Rose and Emmett had just had another argument. I realised I was now alone in the house with Rose and felt my stomach clench in delicious anticipation. _

_Sure enough the moment Emmett was out of earshot I felt myslf be slammed against my bedroom wall, Rose's body was pressed against mime, her knee pressing into my back, pushing me harder against the cold surface. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever convinced Esme to reinforce the walls._

_Her hands were gripping my arms, nails digging into my skin as she nipped my exposed neck, not quite hard enough to break skin, but not so light that it didn't hurt. I whimpered. Her breath tickled my neck as she murmured "Now, now Alice, just relax." She spun me around and hoisted her leg around my waist, pulling me against her. It was then that she kissed me full on the lips. Her tongue forcing its way into my mouth before she began sucking and biting my lower lip. I heard tearing material as she, none too gently, ripped off my sunshine yellow cotton dress, exposing my lacy underwear._

_I felt myself speeding through the air again as she tossed me onto the bed before pouncing on top of me._

She raked her nails over my exposed torso, leaving lines of fire where she broke skin. She was grinning devilishly, enjoying tormenting me. I squirmed, trying to get out from under her but her superior strength and size kept me in place

"_Let's get this out the way." she said, before pulling my white lace bra off with her teeth. She tossed it away before turning, her hands palm up, and firmly raking her fingers up the underside of my breasts, pulling one into her mouth while squeezing the other. _

_She increased pressure on my breast squeezing it harder and her teeth clamped my other nipple in place. I whimpered with pain. "Shh." Rose snapped as she released my nipple. She released my other breast and instead squeezed the one that had been in her mouth second before. Meanwhile her other hand quickly reduced my one remaining garment to shreds. _

_I wriggled slightly at the intrusion as her hand parted my slit and found my clit She pinched and released it in time with her other hand on my breast. I felt myself get closer to orgasm. She released me and in less than a second had me lying on my stomach as she straddled my thighs. Two fingers entered me. She placed her thumb of that same hand over my anus and as she pumped her fingers with a furious intensity she would rock her hand in such away that every time she pulled out her thumb would increase pressure, threatening to enter. The anticipation and sensation built and with a particularly deep thrust I came in a thundering release her thumb entering me as my body convulsed in pleasure causing a second orgasm to almost immediately follow the first. I collapsed onto the bed and could hear Rose's heavy breath as I felt her withdraw her hand. At some point throughout this I had closed my eyes, I opened them to tiny slits and could see Rose withdrawing her other hand from under her. She saw me watching and crawled over to kiss me, although with less intensity than before. In a second she had pulled away and was gone, I was left naked and alone in my room. _

I came out of the vision, looked down at my yellow cotton dress, the hint of exposed white lace by the neckline and called "Emmett, what the hell did you just do to Rose's dance dress?"

"EMMETT?"

************************

**This one is different from what I normally do. It just came to me one night. Please no flames on how Rose would never have done that as this is my take on her and you were warned that it was OOC **_**but**_** I you want to review on the story itself or how it was written I would greatly appreciate it. I want to know if you enjoyed it and if I should write more like this? (If so I need ideas!!)  
**

**Remember: REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
